Gryffindor Pride
by Narn1
Summary: Fred and George are up to their usual pranks


Gryffindor Pride  
  
This all happened on a very strange day in December. December you may ask. Well what other month was I supposed to choose!?! It was Christmas break and everyone had gone home for the holidays except five students. Fifth years: Harry, Hermione, and Ron were sitting in the Gryffindor common room talking about their abysmal potions lesson when Fred and George Weasley fell through the portrait hole panting and laughing. Harry, Hermione and Ron looked up at them.  
  
"What's wrong?" Ron asked his twin brothers.  
  
"Snape. after us. horned slugs. Slytherins." Fred said standing up (still panting and laughing of course) while lending a hand to George who was having trouble getting to his feet.  
  
"Okay calm down and tell us what happened." Hermione said walking over to Fred who was having a hard time trying to get George on his feet.  
  
"Okay, okay. Do you remember us saying that we had to take care of a little 'business' after the Slytherins knocked Katie off her broom in the last quidditch match?" George asked as Hermione and Fred pulled him to his feet.  
  
"Yes but I thought you wouldn't do anything about it because we beat them by 225 points." Harry replied.  
  
"Yeah well we just thought we would teach them not to knock a Gryffindor off their broom." Fred said with a large smirk on his face.  
  
"Okay what did you do?" Hermione said with a you-better-not-get-into- trouble look on her face.  
  
"Nothing really except we just happened to take a little stroll by the potions classroom, walked into the student store cupboard and walked out with two barrels of horned slugs. That's all." George said very casually.  
  
"So is that what you needed my invisibility cloak for?" Harry asked as Hermione had an astonished look on her face.  
  
Fred noticed and quickly said, "Well how else are you supposed to sneak out of a classroom with two barrels of horned slugs?"  
  
"That's stealing!" Hermione exclaimed.  
  
"No it's not. It's from the student store cupboard. We are allowed to take stuff in there." Ron said looking at Hermione.  
  
"Not two barrels of horned slugs!" Hermione replied.  
  
"What did you guys do with the horned slugs?" Harry asked ignoring Hermione.  
  
"Well it was actually you three that gave us the idea." Fred said.  
  
"What idea?" Ron replied looking very curious.  
  
"Well remember when you guys were in 2nd year and snuck into the Slytherin common room?" George asked.  
  
"Yeah. you didn't." Harry said very astonished.  
  
"Yup." George answered with a proud look on his face.  
  
"And you didn't even get caught?" Ron answered.  
  
"Ron don't be such an idiot. Of course we didn't get caught. We had the invisibility cloak." Fred said smacking Ron in the head.  
  
"Oh yeah I forgot." Ron mumbled rubbing his head.  
  
"So what did you need the horned slugs for?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Well we snuck into the common room, went to the dormitories and left little night time presents for the Slytherins." George laughed.  
  
"That's bloody brilliant. I wish I'd thought of that. If only we could see Malfoy's face when he gets into bed." Ron said grinning.  
  
"Yeah well you can." George said  
  
"Before we came to school George and I went into Dad's shed for 'supplies'. Fred explained.  
  
"You wouldn't believe what Dad's got in that old shed. We found a whole bunch of muggle supplies. So we packed up some video cameras, television sets, cords, wires, and other little things." George continued.  
  
"What did you need them for?" Harry asked.  
  
"For a first class experience of a life time. You think that we would pull a joke and not get to watch it work in action?" Fred said astounded as he walked over to his dormitory and motioned them to follow.  
  
  
  
Harry, Hermione, Ron and George followed Fred down a small hall and to the left. Fred opened the door and they walked in. Five four-poster beds were squished to one side of the room. On the other side of the room a large red sheet hung over the wall and chairs were set up in front of it. Fred and George walked over to the wall with the curtain and pulled it down. The three's mouths hung open with astonishment.  
  
"Welcome to the Weasley theatre." George said as Harry, Ron and Hermione stared at the one sheet-covered wall to see television sets in the wall.  
  
"Wow. This is amazing. But still. It's wrong. Even if it is the Slytherins." Hermione said with a stern look upon her face.  
  
"You don't have to watch Hermione but don't deprive us of the pleasure of witnessing one of the greatest pranks of all time." Ron said.  
  
"Still this all seems a bit fishy. Wait a minute. Didn't you say that Snape was after you?" Hermione said looking suspiciously at Fred and George.  
  
"Well that's the other part that we're getting to. See we noticed that we still had some horned slugs left over." Fred said.  
  
"So." Harry replied.  
  
"So we just happened to give the head of Slytherin a little shock also. You know to show some Gryffindor pride!" Fred explained.  
  
"And because he's a great slimy git and it's about time we got him back for taking all those points off Gryffindor." George said as Harry, Ron, Fred and himself laughed.  
  
"Weren't you wearing the invisibility cloak though? How did he know it was you?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Well he didn't exactly know it was us but he heard us running down the corridor so he followed. Then we hid and Snape ran by us. I think he might of known it was us so we hurried back to the common room as fast as we could." Fred explained.  
  
"Yeah so if anyone asks, we were in the common room the whole time." George said with a giant wink.  
  
They all laughed. Just then there was a loud knock on the door. The laughing stopped and looks of horror grew on their faces. The knock came again. Fred moved uneasily towards the door. His shaky hand moved near the doorknob. The knock came again.  
  
"Hello! Is anyone in there?" The voice on the other side of the door called out.  
  
"Yes just a minute." Hermione said as she looked very nervously at the others.  
  
Quickly Harry and George ran over to the TV wall and covered it with the sheet. Ron and Hermione quickly moved the chairs back against the wall while Fred and George took out their wands. The quickly mumbled a spell and all the beds hovered above the ground and went back into place.  
  
Then Fred threw his wand to George who hid both wands behind his back as Fred turned the doorknob and opened the door. Their eyes widened with shock and there jaws dropped open. Katie Bell, Alicia Spinnet, and Angelina Johnson were standing right in front of them.  
  
"I thought you guys left for the holidays?" Fred asked.  
  
"There was a change in plans. We figured we could use the empty common room and quidditch pitch to practice some quidditch and strategy." Alicia explained.  
  
"You guys look like you've seen a dragon or something." Angelina laughed.  
  
"We thought you were McGonagall." George said.  
  
"That reminds me. McGonagall said that she wanted to see you and Fred in her office. She didn't say why though." Katie explained.  
  
"Oh no! Do you think she knows?" Fred asked in a worried voice to George.  
  
"Dunno." George answered with a shrug.  
  
"Know what?" Alicia, Angelina, and Katie asked in unison.  
  
"It's a long story. We'll explain it to you as Fred and George go see McGonagall." Ron said with a chuckle.  
  
Fred and George gulped and left the dormitory. As they shut the door behind them they heard Harry, Hermione, and Ron explain to Katie, Angelina, and Alicia what happened. Fred and George left the Gryffindor common room and headed down to McGonagall's office.  
  
Once they got to the door they knocked and they heard McGonagall answer with a stern "come in". The entered the room to find a very stern McGonagall standing in front of her desk. Her arms were crossed firmly to match the expression on her face. Fred and George knew exactly what was coming.  
  
"Sit." McGonagall said in a very annoyed voice as Fred and George quickly took seats in front of her.  
  
"Professor we didn't mean anything by it. It was just a harmless joke! We didn't mean to upset anyone." George explained quickly.  
  
"Yeah Professor. We didn't know it would get Snape that upset. It was the Slytherins' fault anyway. You saw what they did to Katie." Fred added.  
  
"Snape? Slytherins? What is all this nonsense?" McGonagall said as Fred and George turned their very confused and shocked heads at each other.  
  
"Oh nothing Professor. We didn't mean anything by it. It was just this little inside joke George and I have going on. We just wanted to scare you into thinking that George and I had done something wrong." Fred said nervously giving a very nervous laugh.  
  
"Yeah Professor just a little joke to scare you." George added sounding and looking very nervous.  
  
Professor McGonagall looked very suspiciously at the two twins and said, "I still think you two were up to something but that can wait. What I called you two in here for was because of another little joke that you two may have thought was funny but I assure you that Mr. Filch was not laughing."  
  
"May I ask what you're talking about Professor?" George asked with a very innocent look upon his face.  
  
"You know what I am talking about. Sure I have let this go before but this is ridiculous. Lavatory lids are not to be used to show Gryffindor pride." Professor McGonagall stated looking very stern.  
  
"Oh that! We thought you would appreciate our enthusiasm and house pride Professor." George said.  
  
"I do admit that you did show a lot of creativity and enthusiasm but you should learn to find more useful ways to show it. Like in your school work for instance." McGonagall explained.  
  
"We are sorry professor but we just thought that it would lighten the spirits of the Gryffindors. Besides, everyone had been looking really gloomy around the castle lately. We just wanted to see some smiles and laughter." Fred said.  
  
"Fine then. A warning this time boys but this is your last. I am not giving detentions or taking points off Gryffindor due to your attempts of lightening up the spirits of your fellow students. But the next time that something like this happens I have no choice but I will have to give you detentions. Do you understand?" McGonagall said sternly.  
  
"Yes Professor we understand." Fred and George answered.  
  
"Good now off with the two of you." McGonagall said as she walked behind her desk and sat down.  
  
The boys left the room and headed back up to the Gryffindor Tower. Fred and George entered through the portrait hole to find Harry, Hermione, Ron, Angelina, Alicia, and Katie sitting in the common room. They looked up as the twins stepped through the hole.  
  
"What did she say?"  
  
"Did you get caught?"  
  
"How many detentions did you get?"  
  
"Are there any more points off Gryffindor?"  
  
Fred and George smiled as the others were bombarding them with questions.  
  
"Why are you smiling? Getting into trouble is no laughing matter." Hermione asked looking much like McGonagall at that moment.  
  
"That is why we are smiling." George laughed.  
  
"We didn't get into trouble. We only got a warning." Fred explained.  
  
"After what you did? Even to a teacher! You only got off with a warning?" Alicia asked in shock.  
  
"We didn't get a warning for what we thought we would." George laughed.  
  
"If you didn't get a warning for the horned slugs then what did you get it for?" Harry asked curiously.  
  
"Did you guys see the scarlet and gold toilet seats handing in the entrance hall?" Fred said smirking.  
  
"Oh is that what McGonagall called you in for?" Katie asked.  
  
"Yup. We nearly told her everything about or little 'Slytherin' prank but we realized that she knew nothing about it so we played it off as a joke. You know. Just to scare into thinking that we had done something horribly wrong." Fred explained with a chuckle.  
  
  
  
"Yeah. McGonagall took our Gryffindor toilet decoration for house pride. We said we wanted to liven up the spirits of the students and show some 'Gryffindor Pride'. That was only part of it. The other part was to see Filch scurrying around trying to clean it all up." George added also laughing.  
  
"Well if McGonagall hadn't been preoccupied at that moment you two would have been in big trouble. You wouldn't be able to get off on your little 'Slytherin' joke by saying it was showing 'Gryffindor Pride'." Hermione said with a stern face.  
  
"Yeah well it was fun anyways. Let's see if the little Slytherins found our little joke amusing shall we?" Fred said with a smirk as they all went up into the dormitory to watch the Slytherins shriek and squeal to find horned slugs instead of bed sheets.  
  
The End  
  
(Well until Fred and George's next prank) 


End file.
